we will never be apart again
by A Cup of Via Lattea
Summary: Yamamoto had always at her side,protecting her. But when she finally realises her feelings, she might not meet the one she love again.80 x Fem!59
1. Chapter 1

Hello~this is my new fic! Well, I started to watch KHR a few months before and I in love with this anime! So, I decided to write a short story about it. This is my first KHR fanfic!

Sorry if there is any OOC-ness or grammatical errors! Gomennasai!

EXCLAIMER:

Mukuro: Kufufufufufufu...A cup of Via Lattea-chan does not own KHR or any characters in this anime~ (Author:I really want to own it...T3T) *Disappeared into the mist with his evil laugh*

* * *

><p><span><strong>We will never be apart again<strong>

A vein popped out on a Gokudera head. She had been waiting for that idiot for like about half an hour already. She swore to herself that she is going to kill him with her dynamites. She did not know that she was inadvertently attracting gazes from passers-bys especially males as she is a beautiful girl despite her hot temper.

"Hayato!" She suddenly heard a familiar male's voice coming from behind. She turned around and saw him running towards her and covered with sweat.

"Yakyuu baka,what took you so long?" She pouted. He smiled apologizingly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Gomen, Gomen," He said," The training lasted longer than I thought."He continued as he entwined their fingers together. Gokudera blushed in light shades of pink.

"Che… where is your apology for getting late?" Gokudera asked as she gave him a not-so-light punch.

"You have to follow me~" Yamamoto said while they ran, holding hand that was never ever going to let go anymore. "You will love that place!"

~~~ Flashback (One Year Ago) ~~~

On one sunny day in the Vongola Headquarters, where birds were singing merrily and sun was shining brightly, Tsuna received a bouquet red Belvedere on her table in her room. It was from Pierre, the boss of Maggiore Family, a new threatening force. When Tsuna saw it, she immediately called her guardians.

"The Maggiore Family had declared a war towards Vongola!"TSuna told them. The guardians were shocked to hear it. They felt odd that how Tsuna knew a fight was coming.

"It was the flowers. The red Belvedere means that they declared a war against Vongola!" That was what Tsuna told them. Reborn, her personal tutor had once taught her about the language of flowers and thanks to him, they were readied for the Primo and his guardians as well as the Cavallone Family agreed to lend them a hand.

The Maggiore Family really attacked Vongola three days after it. Dozens of men with their box weapons attacked the Family Headquarters. Chrome, Mukuro and Daemon were in the west wing, where screaming sound and evil laughs can be heard; Hibari and Alaude in the east, blood spurted across the room; Ryohei and Knuckle in the north; Tsuna and Giotto in the main hall, while Yamamoto, Asari, G and Gokudera on the south wing, which consist of the most enemies.

At the south wing, they were surrounded by about fifty of them. G and Gokudera were shooting the enemies down whilst Yamamoto and Asari dance in the battlefield, killing them with their katana. Many enemies had fallen but there were still many standing. Just at that moment, Yamamoto saw a man with Rain weapon trying to assassinate Gokudera, who was caught off guard. In order to protect her, he was shot in the abdomen.

"Takeshi!" Before he lost his conscious, he heard Gokudera shouting his first name. It was the first time she called him that. Then, he went unconscious. He was immediately rushed to the medical team by Gokudera in her Storm Disk. Dino arrived just at that moment and immediately helped them. Without losing any time, Ryohei, who was in charge of the medical, pushed him to the emergency ward in the Headquarter.

"What happened to him? He is EXTRIMELY hurt!"Ryohei exclaimed as he examines his wound. Using his sun flame, he healed some of his minor injuries.

"He EXTREMELY needed operation!"He said and pushed Yamamoto into the Operation Room. Gokudera slumped onto the waiting chair outside. Her legs were shaking in tremble. Tsuna rushed by just as she settled her things. Gokudera looked up and her eyes were red and puffy. Tsuna was worried of her guardians, especially Gokudera, the only female guardian. She knew that Gokudera looks strong and tough at the outside, but the inner side of hers was as fragile as a butterfly wing.

"Gokudera, are you alright?" She asked her worriedly.

"I am ok, jiudaihime. Don't be worry of me." Gokudera forced a weak smile onto her face. A slight tremble was heard in her voice. "But it was all my fault…If I am stronger, he wouldn't had been hurt! I am not suitable to be your right-hand woman!" Gokudera said, covering her face with her hands. Tsuna smiled sadly and hugged Gokudera.

After waiting for about two hours outside, Ryohei finally got out from the emergency ward."How is Yamamoto?" Tsuna rushed forward and asked.

"He's fine, but I don't know when will he going to wake up because he lost too much blood." Ryohei said. Yamamoto was being pushed into the intensive care unit. Tsuna followed him quietly but Gokudera was nowhere been seen.

* * *

><p>After leaving the headquarters, Gokudera wandered around the town aimlessly. She was thinking about Yamomoto. '<em>If it wasn't me, he won't get hurt!' <em>Suddenly, she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw the pissed off G with a big paper bag on his hand.

"What the heck! Look at you, you look weak and hopeless! Is this how the right-hand woman of Vongola Decimo acts like?" G scolded.

"Shut up pinky!" Gokudera snapped back. Tears started to form in her eyes. She resisted the urge to cry but tears just flow down her cheeks like a broken tap water. G was shocked.

"Eh-h, w-what are you doing?" G started to stammer. Although he was the Primo's right hand man, the perfect guy in almost everything, but he have the weakness of facing girls, especially the crying ones. It was attracting gaze from the passer-bys and G has no idea what he should do. So, he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the crowd.

"Sit here!" G pulled her to a public chair and insisted her to sit down. Then, he sat beside her, handing her a tissue paper but she pushed it away. She took a napkin from her pocket and wiped the remaining tears off her face.

"What happened to you?" G suddenly broke the quiet atmosphere. Gokudera remained silent.

"Is it about that Rain Guardian, right?" G asked. Gokudera blushed and shook her head. Then, she nodded her head again.

"I don't know, I just like the feeling when he is beside me. It makes me feel happy. But when I saw him like that, my chest feels hurt, like it is being clenched together." Gokudera said, a smile crept onto her face. "Is this weird?" Gokudera asked. G sighed, thinking of why his descendent is so obtuse.

"No, it is not weird. It means that you love him, Hayato." G explained. Gokudera's eyes widen and she blushed in deep shades of red.

"But, Because of me, he got hurt! I do not deserve to be loved or love someone." Gokudera snapped back, looking at her feet.

"Everyone deserved to be loved, including you, Hayato." G said as he ruffled her hair. Then, he stood up, outstretched his hand and helped her up. "Come, I will accompany you to visit him." He continued. Holding her hand, he pulled her to the Headquarter. When they reached the outside of the intensive care unit, Gokudera felt her body tensed up. Her movement stopped half-way when she reached out for the door knob. G gave her a soft but full of encouragement pat on her shoulder.

Slowly, she opened the door. Inside, she saw Yamamoto lying lifelessly on the white bed sheets. He looked pale and a bandage wrapped on his head. She walked towards him and sat on the chair near him. She slowly ruffled his short dark brown hair.

"Get well soon…." She said, held his hand in hers. "And-d I-I-I lo-love y-you."

Then, she ran out of the room, blushing and tears trickled down her cheek. G folded his arms and stared at Yamamoto for a long time.

"So, when will you stop pretending, Yamamoto Takeshi?" G asked. Yamamoto smirked and he opened his eyes.

"So, you already know." Yamamoto sat up and said. "Can you do me a flavor?"

* * *

><p>Thank you for watching~ How do you think?<br>Please review and tell me your comments!

I am joining the KHR!Secret Santa 2014 by Mockingjay Rose and I am inviting you guys to join too! The more the merrier, right?*Winks*


	2. Annoucement

Hi, A Cup Of Via Lattea here~

I had been stopping this fic for a long time and I decide to rewrite the first chapter cause I am not satisfied with this story!

Sorry for disturb!


End file.
